Crush
by Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Todo, desde que conocí a este... personaje, se volvió una pesadilla!
1. Algo en común

**N/A: Hola! P****ara todos los que leen Enamorado de mi tutora, no se preocupen! No voy a abandonar esa historia, solamente se me ocurrio esta y bueno, si los primeros capitulos tienen exito o si me divierto mucho escribiendola voy a continuar ambos fics al mismo tiempo.**

**Los que me conocen ya saben que Tayuya es mi personaje preferido, por lo tanto aca les traigo una historia donde ella es la principal.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Tayuya, tengo diecinueve años y estudio música en la universidad de Konoha. Estoy en mi primer año pero ya llevo un mes acá y hoy llegué a la conclusión de que ser yo es una mierda. No crean que soy una de esas adolescentes dramáticas que tratan de ir por la vida dando pena. Yo odio que la gente me tenga pena, si alguien siente pena por mi yo voy y le rompo todos los dientes hasta que el hijo de puta sienta pena por sí mismo. Yo veo las cosas como la mayoría de la gente no lo hace: con realismo.

No todo de mi es malo, eso sí, soy excelente músico y cuando me lo propongo soy muy inteligente. Digo cuando me lo propongo porque no tengo tiempo para andar perdiéndolo memorizando libros enormes y aburridos o todas las palabras del diccionario o las tablas. A mí me gusta el arte, expresarme libremente, así como cuando hablo. No me gusta que me restrinjan, a mi me gusta expresar todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza y cuando algo no me gusta lo digo, sin restricciones. La mayoría de las cosas no me gustan, pero eso ya es otro tema.

Pero hoy llegué a la conclusión de que ya me aburrí de ser yo. Primero que nada, o que todo (¿Por qué mierda no se deciden cual es la correcta?) a pesar de que llevo un puto mes en esta universidad todavía no tengo amigos. Para ser músicos, al igual que yo, mis compañeros son todos unos mariquitas. Resulta que los llamas cabeza con mierda una vez y de pronto todos te odian. Bueno, esos idiotas no valen la pena ser mencionados porque esta historia es sobre mí. Pero resulta que al parecer no todos ellos me odiaban después de todo. Hoy me dijeron que yo le gustaba a un chico de mi clase.

No me malinterpreten, yo no soy el tipo de chica que anda todo el día pensando en chicos y como gustarles y como mierda se ve mejor mi culo, pero como a toda chica de diecinueve años con baja autoestima en esa área, también me interesa ¿Y a quien no? Supongo que es normal. Así que bueno, lo acepto, me gusta sentirme gustada aunque mi vida no gire alrededor de ello y hoy cuando me dijeron que alguien gustaba de mi me sentí bien. Pensé: "Por fin alguien se da cuenta de que no todo está en tener tetas grandes y la cara pintada como una puerta". Me imaginé que este chico se había fijado en mí por mi personalidad y no mi apariencia. Y probablemente lo hizo, pero cuando me dijeron quien era ese chico me dejó de importar.

Resulta que le gusto al tipo más desagradable de toda la ciudad. Se trata de un gordo horripilante con olor a axila que se la pasa comiendo todo el día y además no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir una frase de más de dos palabras. Y no es que lo discrimine por ser gordo, aunque siempre uso esa característica cuando quiero insultarlo, tampoco es porque no sea inteligente, siempre he dicho que cuando me guste un chico él va a ser menos inteligente que yo, porque yo quiero ser la inteligente de la relación. Lo que me molesta de él es su olor ¿Acaso nadie le presento la ducha al hijo de puta? ¿Nunca le enseñaron a usar un jabón? Hay días en que su olor a transpiración pasa desapercibido porque el olor a nachos y queso que tiene son tan o más fuertes. El pendejo de mierda da asco.

Quizás esté siendo dura con Jirobo, pero así lo veo yo y como les dije un momento atrás, me importa una mierda. Yo hablo libremente. Pero el mayor problema es que si él se fijó en mí tal vez signifique que yo soy el tipo de chica para ese hombre. Quizás él es el tipo de chico que está a mi altura y querer algo mejor está totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Quizás el karma sea real y tratar mal a la gente tenga malas consecuencias. Esperemos que eso no.

Y no es que esté pidiendo a un chico como Draco Malfoy. No el Draco Malfoy de Harry Potter, el Draco Malfoy de esta universidad. Mejor les explico: el primer día de clases, cuando llegué a la universidad, me crucé con un chico que seguramente ya va en los últimos años de quien sabe qué carrera, pero resulta que el hijo de puta estaba bueno. No sé nada de él además de que su pelo me recuerda al de Malfoy y de ahí viene el nombre… y que tiene unos brazos muy fuertes y el tórax perfecto y unos abdominales sin un gramo de grasa… bueno eso lo sé porque después de esa vez me lo encontré un par de veces más y resulta que en varias ocasiones tenía la camisa desabrochada. Si, ya sé lo que están pensando, pero cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar quedar mirándolo como una tarada. Si ustedes lo vieran pensarían lo mismo que yo a menos que les gusten los gordos con olor a chizitos.

Pero como les dije, no espero un hombre así. Seguro él ya tiene una novia que conoció en el campo de juego porque él es deportista y ella es la porrista principal o algo así. O se conocieron haciendo trabajo voluntario porque seguramente él es una excelente persona que en su tiempo libre ayuda a los necesitados. Además debe tener becas por deportes o buenas notas y seguramente está estudiando algo como medicina porque su ambición es salvar personas, más específicamente niños. Sin mencionar que seguro es el favorito de todos los profesores debido a su excelente conducta. Ya saben, todo lo contrario a mí.

Yo simplemente buscaba un chico promedio, que no rompa su silla cada vez que se sienta y que no huela a mierda. Supongo que es mucho pedir.

-¡Tayuya, adivina quien está afuera! ¡Malfoy!

¡Dios! Esa es mi compañera de cuarto. No sé en que estaba yo pensado cuando le dije que me parecía remotamente lindo un chico al que ni siquiera conozco. Ahora ella arma un escándalo cada vez que nos cruzamos con él. Siempre me dice cosas como "¡Tayuya, mira quien va allá!" o "¡Tayuya! ¿Lo viste? ¡Estoy segura que te estaba mirando!" o "¡Tayuya, prométeme que seré tu madrina cuando se casen!" Ella es otra de las razones por las que es una mierda ser yo.

Ino está estudiando algo como diseño o maquillaje o una mezcla de las dos, la verdad es que no lo sé porque el noventa por ciento de las veces que ella habla yo cierro mis oídos. También está en primer año pero ya se convirtió en la chica más linda y deseada por todos. No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que han llegado babosos arrastrándose a nuestra puerta rogándole por una cita. La cantidad de cartas que le han dejado diciéndole que es tan hermosa como una flor o la infinidad de mandriles acercándose a mí para que yo les arregle una salida. Hijos de puta.

Pero después de todo y dejando de lado sus infinitas conversaciones de cómo el purpura combina mejor con sus ojos y su pelo que otros colores (viviendo un mes con ella es imposible no escuchar algunas cosas) no está tan mal. A veces trata de alentarme a arreglarme más para que los chicos se fijen en mí. Claro, como eso es justamente lo que yo quiero: ¡más gordos con olor a sudor afuera de mi puerta! Y en muchas ocasiones me ha dicho que ella me considera linda, si no fuera porque me visto como un hombre, uso un gorro todos los días y trato a la gente como si los considerara parásitos. Una vez hasta me dijo que le daba risa mi forma de hablar. A mí me da risa mi forma de hablar y siempre he pensado que todos deberían pensar como yo ¿Qué acaso las perras no tienen sentido del humor? Por lo menos Ino tiene algo. Así que supongo que dentro de todo no está mal.

Yo la miro y entorno los ojos.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer con eso? – le pregunto, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de apatía, típica de mi.

-Sal, anda a dejar algo a, no sé, a la biblioteca, y sedúcelo con tu forma de caminar. – me responde ella, caminando de un lado de la habitación al otro como si fuera una modelo.

-¡No seas ridícula! - le digo, justo cuando mi ojo capta un objeto brillante y recuerdo que tengo que devolverle la armónica que le pedí prestada a un compañero. Le dije que iría antes de las cuatro y ya son las cuatro y diez. Mierda. – Tengo que salir – le digo a Ino.

-¿Vas a usar mi técnica? – me pregunta ella, con tono insinuador.

-¡No! Tengo que ir a dejar esto – le explico y agarro la armónica para salir de la habitación.

Cuando salgo me llevo la grata y al mismo tiempo desagradable sorpresa de que Malfoy está afuera de mi puerta, justo en frente mío, apoyado sobre la pared, descansando su pierna izquierda en esta y con sus manos tranquilamente dentro de sus bolsillos. No me imagino que pueda estar mirando o que mierda esté haciendo ahí. Me quedo paralizada por un par de segundos como todas las putas veces que lo veo. Para variar su camisa esta desabrochada y muestra su perfecto pecho. No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué mierda no me he movido todavía, solamente sé que mis ojos están pegados en sus facciones que por la puta que lo parió son tan masculinas. Ya sé que dije que probablemente sea el chico perfecto, el hijo ideal, el yerno que toda madre desea y de verdad lo creo, pero la forma en que peina su pelo, cuidadosamente hacia atrás, le da un aspecto de mafioso que lo hace aun más interesante.

Seguramente lo estuve mirando por mucho rato porque en un momento él alza su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, por su puesto en el mismo segundo en el que esto ocurre yo giro mi mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar. Seguramente eso le hará creer que no lo estaba mirando a él (nótese el sarcasmo) ¡Que estúpida soy! Es obvio que ya se dio cuenta de que lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y en este momento está sintiendo pena por mí, y yo que odio eso. Mejor me voy. Este es realmente el mejor momento para sentir que mis rodillas se debilitan.

Me alejo de mi pasillo caminando torpemente y pensando en cómo me miró y encuentro sólo una palabra para describirlo:

¡Imbécil!

Cuando llego a la habitación de Kidomaru le entrego su armónica y él me devuelve los platillos que yo le había prestado. Casi se me había olvidado por completo que él los tenía y eso que los necesito para mi clase de percusión a las ocho. Ahora que lo pienso bien, compartir la habitación conmigo no debe ser muy agradable tampoco. La mayoría de mis tareas son tocar algún instrumento. Pobre Ino… bah, que se joda.

Este pensamiento me entretiene por un momento así que voy caminando tranquilamente hacia mi habitación, un poco distraída la verdad, cuando alguien choca con mi hombro y me hace tirar al piso los platillos que iba cargando.

-¡Ten cuidado cabeza con mierda! – le grito yo cuando ya es muy tarde. Es una suerte que los platillos hicieron un ruido tremendo porque resulta que el cabeza con mierda que acaba de chocar conmigo fue Malfoy.

-¡Puta madre! – exclama él pero levanta los platillos y me los da. Sin decir una palabra mas sigue con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Puta madre" repito en mi cabeza y sonrió sin quererlo. Parece que algo en común tenemos después de todo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de diez! Dudas, quejas, cumplidos ya saben que hacer :D**


	2. Milagros de la economía

**N/A: Acá esta el segundo capi! (Por las dudas, habia subido esta misma historia bajo un nombre diferente pero tuve que cambiar el titulo porque rompia las reglas de la pagina)  
**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Cuando decidí estudiar música una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención fue el tipo de asignaturas que la carrera tenía. Por ejemplo hoy en la mañana tuve clases de viento, donde practicamos un poco de todos los instrumentos de viento, como saxofón o flauta traversa que es mi instrumento preferido, después de eso tuve cuerda, ya saben, guitarra, piano, etc. Ayer tuve la clase que según yo es la más divertida porque siempre se arma un desorden, percusión. Cuando decidí estudiar música estaba segura de que eso sería todo lo que tendría que estudiar por eso ahora no me explico por qué mierda tengo que tomar esta aburrida clase de "economía didáctica".

Para empezar ¿Qué clase de estudio se supone que es éste? Economía didáctica suena como que a alguien se le están terminando las ideas y se puso a inventar nombres para poder mantenernos acá unos cuantos años más. Segundo, yo voy a ser músico, no necesito tomar todo un curso sobre economía para saber que voy a ser pobre. Lo peor de todo es que el profesor es aburridísimo y durante un mes lo único que me ha enseñado es a quedarme dormida aun cuando alguien esta hablándome. No tengo idea que voy a hacer para pasar las evaluaciones porque les juro que a los cinco minutos de la clase me quedo completa y profundamente dormida.

Hoy es diferente, sin embargo, porque resulta que al profesor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacernos trabajar en un proyecto que va a durar todo lo que queda del semestre. El proyecto se hace de a dos y él formó las parejas. Que ganas de meter su cabeza en un balde lleno de cucarachas.

Bueno, acá estoy, sentada junto a mi compañero de proyecto que le está prestando atención a las instrucciones que el profesor da como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras yo lo miro porque el hijo de puta se parece al asesino de la masacre de Texas. Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan feo. Este pedazo de mierda debe ser huérfano o su mamá debe estar muy arrepentida de haberlo traído al mundo. Si vieran todas las cicatrices que tiene en la cara estarían igual de impresionados que yo. Lo peor de todo es que debe estar cerca de los cincuenta años si es que no tiene más ¿De dónde salió este monstruo?

-¿Sabes que tienes que hacer? – me pregunta de repente sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Yo doy un pequeño saltito pero asiento con la cabeza. Hasta su voz da miedo. - ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

¿Me está evaluando? ¡Qué hijo de mil perras!

Como se da cuenta de que en realidad no lo sé me comienza a explicar todos los pasos a seguir y lo que me toca hacer a mí. Se supone que tenemos que crear nuestra propia empresa o algo así y hacerla sobrevivir a una supuesta crisis. Claro, exactamente lo que yo necesito aprender. Puedo notar enseguida que él sabe de qué está hablando. Por su forma de expresarse me doy cuenta que el tipo maneja mucha plata y que es un ambicioso de mierda.

-¿Para qué estas estudiando esto si ya te lo sabes todo? – le pregunto.

-Todos los días puedes aprender nuevas formas de ahorrar dinero.

Definitivamente es un avaro.

Cuando me entrega las fotocopias donde están los ejercicios que yo debo desarrollar, saco mi calculadora de mi mochila e intento comenzar pero él me interrumpe.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste que no se puede usar calculadoras, celulares o computadores?

Si lo escuché. El profesor viene repitiendo esa misma mierda desde el primer día de clases. Claro, como los dos son del milenio pasado se entienden pero yo vivo en el siglo veintiuno y me gustaría poder aprovechar las facilidades que tenemos.

-¿Por qué mierda tenemos que hacer esto a mano cuando tenemos un millón de máquinas que pueden hacerlo por nosotros? – le pregunto indignada, arrojando mi calculadora de vuelta a mi mochila. - ¿Qué puto sentido tiene aprenderse todas estas fórmulas que yo nunca voy a usar?

-¿Nunca? Las matemáticas están en todas partes. No sabes cuánto dinero podrías llegar a perder si no sabes usarlas bien.

-Para eso tengo mi celular que tiene una calculadora que funciona perfectamente bien. Perdóname, teléfono móvil o inalámbrico o como sea que lo llamaran en tus tiempos.

-¿Acaso no te interesa aprender?

-¡Estaría feliz de aprender a usar Excel que es mucho más útil y tiene como un millón de fórmulas! ¡Hacer sumas y retas a mano es arcaico! ¿Qué mierda tiene este tipo en la cabeza? ¿Un dinosaurio?

-¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Música.

-Eso lo explica todo. Sabes que, si vas a quejarte todo el día por una suma mejor hago yo todo el trabajo y así me aseguro que este bien hecho.

Tras decir eso me quita la fotocopia de las manos y se pone a trabajar en los ejercicios. Como yo no tengo nada que hacer sigo contándole lo inconforme que estoy con esta clase y lo inútil que me parecen las matemáticas. Ya sé que dos más dos son cuatro, todo lo demás lo sabe mi celular.

-¿Y qué pasaría si un día no tienes tu celular contigo?

-Mira, la verdad es que tampoco tengo plata nunca así que no se cual es el problema. – El gira sus ojos y vuelve a concentrarse en el papel. - ¡Que aburrido! ¡En este momento podría estar ensayando flauta que mañana tengo que tocar delante de todos y es con nota! ¡Siento que mis pulmones se están infectando con este olor a neuronas muertas que hay acá! Que amargados que son todos los que estudian economía. La única mierda que les importa a los hijos de puta es la plata, como sube y como baja y se amargan la vida pero cuando tienen plata ni siquiera se atreven a gastarla ¿De qué mierda sirve tener toda la plata del mundo si no la van a gastar?

Me detengo cuando mi compañero levanta la cabeza y me queda mirando como si me hubiera acabado de tragar una moneda o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué mierda tengo, un billete en el pelo? – le pregunto, enojada.

-¿Conoces a Hidan? – me pregunta él.

-¿Quién?

Se queda callado y niega con la cabeza.

-Mi compañero de cuarto. Por alguna razón pensé que quizás ustedes dos podían estar emparentados porque me recuerdas muchísimo a él.

-No, no lo conozco.

-Espero que nunca lo conozcas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque son demasiado parecidos. No me extrañaría que terminasen saliendo juntos o algo así.

Suelto una risa cargada de amargura.

-Ya me lo imagino: un gordo con olor a churrascos.

-Peor que eso.

La siguiente clase de economía me enteré que el nombre de mi compañero era Kakuzu, que para mí suena como cuncuna o algo asqueroso como eso y como van pasando los días peor nos llevamos. Según él lo único que yo sé hacer es quejarme sobre todo y eso lo atribuye a que soy una malcriada. Pero yo no soy la única que se queja. Todos los días el llega refunfuñando en contra de su compañero de cuarto y siempre por algo diferente. A veces pasa unos quince minutos de la clase describiendo detalladamente todas las cosas que le molestan de ese tal Hidan y cada día que pasa yo me siento más ofendida de que el idiota me encuentre parecida a tal energúmeno. Quizás yo tengo mi carácter pero no soy tan insoportable como ese tipo. Pero hoy no ha dicho nada aun, de hecho ni siquiera me saludó, simplemente se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a trabajar. Yo lo miro mientras hace todo el trabajo y con mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano suspiro por el aburrimiento. Hay tantas cosas que podría estar haciendo en este momento.

-¡No! – exclama Kakuzu de repente, despegando su mirada de las fotocopias.

-¡Si me cuentas una más de tus historias con ese tal Hidan me paro y me voy a la mierda! ¡No me importa si volvió a dormir en tu cama porque no hizo la suya o si lavó las ollas con grasa con tu cepillo de dientes o si te robó diez centavos! – le digo yo, las tres cosas habían ocurrido de verdad y por alguna razón lo de los diez centavos había sido lo más terrible según Kakuzu. Pero no me importa, realmente hoy no tengo ganas de nada mucho menos de escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué hace acá? – pregunta él, más a si mismo que a mí. Yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido porque la verdad es que no entiendo que mierda le pasa a este viejo lunático.

-¿Quién?

-Hidan.

¿El famoso compañero de cuarto de Kakuzu esta acá? Después de haber escuchado tantas historias sobre él me muero de curiosidad por saber quién es. Giro mi cabeza y miro sobre mi hombro a la puerta trasera del aula y siento como la tierra da un giro en todos los grados posibles en menos de un segundo. Malfoy está parado allí haciéndole señas a Kakuzu quien le dice que se largue de inmediato. Perdón, Malfoy no, Hidan.

Y para colmo parece que entendió mal lo que Kakuzu le dijo porque ahora viene hacia nosotros y en el camino agarra una silla desocupada y se sienta en nuestra mesa, entre medio de los dos.

-Hola Kakuzu – le dice, sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-No tenía nada que hacer así que vine.

-Hidan, pierdes el tiempo mintiéndome ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Dejé mi llave adentro de la habitación.

-¿Entonces como cerraste?

Hay un silencio en el que me doy cuenta de que mi cara esta roja y mis ojos pegados a la mesa.

-¡Bueno, la perdí! Préstame la tuya así me voy.

-¡No! Vas a perder mi llave también.

-Entonces me quedo contigo hasta que termines.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Hidan se va a quedar acá todo el resto de la clase y yo estoy actuando como una retrasada solamente porque estoy demasiado nerviosa como para actuar normal ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Ni si quiera me gusta ¿Por qué estoy actuando así?

-Disculpa. – un chico se acerca a Hidan tímidamente y los tres lo miramos – esa era mi silla.

Por primera vez desde que llegó me atrevo a mirarlo y me doy cuenta de que él está mirando al chico con cara de "¿Y a mí que mierda me importa?". Sus dos manos están detrás de su cabeza y ¡Puta madre, no puede ser! ¡Su camisa esta desabrochada!

-¿A sí? – Le dice él al cabo de unos minutos - ¡Qué pena! – Se ríe - ¡Te tendrás que sentar en el piso!

-¿No… no me la puedes devolver?

-¡Pero si la estoy usando! – Exclama él como si fuera algo obvio y luego se dirige a Kakuzu - ¿Este es tarado o se hace?

-No tengo donde más sentarme – continua el chico que parece a punto de llorar.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me aburriste! ¡Ándate de acá si no quieres llevarte la silla puesta de sombrero, pendejo de mierda!

Sin decir una palabra más el chico se va y yo vuelvo a concentrarme en mi mesa. Creo que había juzgado a Hidan un poco mal. No resultó ser el estudiante estrella que yo me había imaginado, por el contrario es un completo imbécil. Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de este hijo de puta.

-¿Y esta es muda?

Escucho que le pregunta a Kakuzu y sé que se refiere a mí. Intento responderle algo inteligente o algo con sentido o cualquier cosa, pero en realidad estoy muda. Mi cabeza no es capaz de formar una puta frase porque estar cerca de este idiota me tiene paralizada. Perfecto, estoy actuando como una completa troglodita.

-¿Muda? – Se ríe Kakuzu – Lo único que sabe hacer es hablar.

-No tengo nada que decir.

¡Qué alivio! Por lo menos dije algo. Aunque no es lo más inteligente que he dicho en mi vida estoy aliviada de que por fin pude hablar. Kakuzu me dice que, aprovechando que estoy tan silenciosa, trabaje en unas sumas y cuando recibo el papel y el lápiz me doy cuenta de que mis manos están temblando. Trato de ignorar esto e intento hacer la suma pero pierdo la cuenta cada dos segundos. Realmente no quiero parecer una estúpida y usar mis dedos para contar. No sé qué mierda estoy haciendo.

-¿Todavía no terminas con esa suma? – me pregunta Kakuzu irritado y me pone más nerviosa.

-¡Necesito una calculadora! – me quejo.

-Usa tu celular, genia. – Hidan acaba de hablarme y me trató como a una descerebrada ¡Tu sí que sabes cómo conquistar a un hombre, Tayuya!

-No nos dejan, subnormal. –le respondo. Bueno por lo menos ahora si soné un poco más como soy yo en realidad, cosa que no quería que pasara. Todavía no es tiempo de que se dé cuenta de cuál es mi verdadera personalidad o lo voy a espantar. Bah, como si no lo fuera a espantar de todas maneras.

-¿Me llamaste subnormal? ¿Me llamó subnormal? – Hidan parece muy sorprendido - ¡Esta chica tiene huevos!

¿Eso se supone que es bueno? No entendí. Definitivamente dejé mi cerebro olvidado en algún lugar porque hoy estoy lenta como nunca. Kakuzu me saca de mis pensamientos cuando da un gran suspiro y le entrega sus llaves a Hidan.

-Por favor ándate. – le dice y yo trato por todos los medios no verme decepcionada. Justo cuando creo que estoy haciendo un progreso…

Hidan se va sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos y yo me quedo pensando en lo estúpida que debí haberme visto para él. Seguramente hasta se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta porque él me puso nerviosa. Justo cuando creía que no podía caer más bajo.

* * *

**Pobre Tayuya! Ella y sus nervios! Espero que lo hayan disfrutadoo! **


	3. ¡Perfecto!

**N/A: Un nuevo capi ^^ Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo  
**

* * *

¿Se acuerdan cómo les dije que economía era la clase que mas odiaba? Bueno, resulta que ahora estoy todos los días esperando que llegue esa puta clase porque todos los días me imagino que Hidan va a volver a aparecer. Ya sé que lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, al único que siempre termino viendo es al horripilante de Kakuzu y al aburrido profesor. Hidan nunca más ha vuelto a visitarnos a nuestro salón y la parte racional de mi cerebro sabe que nunca más lo va a hacer, pero hay una pequeña parte de mí que alberga esperanzas. Lo peor de todo es que cuando la clase termina y me doy cuenta de que otro puto día pasó sin ver al maldito hijo de puta que no quiere salirse de mi maldita cabeza me deprimo y no soy capaz de hacer nada más que ponerme a esperar por la siguiente clase de economía.

A esta altura ya reconozco que algo me pasa con este tipo. Lo raro es que ya me han gustado chicos antes y les juro que esta no es la forma en la que reacciono cuando estoy cerca de ellos. Mi relación con los chicos que me gustan por lo general se podría describir como la relación que hay entre… Arnold y Helga. Nunca he dicho que sea una experta en relaciones. Y normalmente no me estaría haciendo ilusiones si no fuera por esos dos cabezas con mierda que me llenan de esperanzas. Me refiero a Ino y a Kakuzu. Cuando le conté a Ino lo que pasó en economía la perra me empezó a decir que todo lo que había hecho había estado perfecto. Según ella cuanto más misteriosa y callada sea la mujer más les gusta a los chicos. Yo no sé si eso será verdad pero una parte de mi quiere creerlo, y mal. Kakuzu también tiene la culpa porque él es el que empezó con eso de que nosotros éramos tan parecidos que nos veía saliendo juntos en cualquier momento. Si no fuera por todo lo que esos dos me han dicho de verdad que no me estaría haciendo ilusiones y estaría considerando a Jirobo como una posible opción. Ya me imagino nuestro primer aniversario:

"-Gordo – el creería que se lo digo de cariño pero no – toma tu regalo; un desodorante y una membrecía con la marca Axe ¡Por favor úsalos! – para su cumpleaños le regalé una subscripción a un gimnasio, y no, no la usó."

-¡Hey, hey!

En el momento que empiezo a preguntarme quien mierda quiere molestarme ahora me doy vuelta sobre mis talones y veo a Hidan acercándose a mí. Ahora que lo veo correr hacia acá no estoy segura si esto está pasando de verdad o si lo estoy soñando. Peor aún, quizás llamó a otra persona y yo, la muy pelotuda, creyó que me hablaba a mí.

Pero si me hablaba a mí, porque en cuanto estuvo al frente mío se detuvo y me quedó mirando de la misma forma que quedó mirando a Kakuzu el día que lo conocí. Yo lo quedo mirando confundida, supongo que él está esperando que le diga algo pero como siempre yo estoy completamente paralizada. Ahora que lo tengo cerca mío me doy cuenta de lo perfecto que es el hijo de puta.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto. El pone mala cara, seguramente porque yo soy tan simpática…

-¿La compañera de Kakuzu, cierto?

-Si – le respondo, y lo quedo mirando. - ¿Necesitas algo? – le pregunto al final porque me parece que él tampoco quiere hablar.

-Kakuzu no me quiere dejar entrar a nuestra habitación. – me explica. – el viejo de mierda se encerró en el dormitorio y no me deja entrar. He estado sentado en este pasillo como un idiota desde las diez de la mañana. – yo no le digo nada, no porque no tenga nada que decirle, sino más bien porque mis neuronas se tomaron vacaciones y ya no me acuerdo de cómo mierda hablar. – Mi próxima clase es a las seis y no tengo a donde ir. – agrega.

-¿No tienes amigos? – le pregunto yo como si tener amigos fuera obligatorio para todos aunque yo no tengo ninguno.

-Están ocupados. – me responde bajando la mirada. Yo ya conozco ese "están ocupados" que en realidad significa que no lo quieren ayudar. O sus amigos son una mierda o este chico es demasiado terrible.

-¿Y? – "y"… lo único que sale de mi boca en este momento, una letra.

-Y que… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu dormitorio hasta las seis?

Yo entorno mis ojos como si estuviera fastidiada cuando en realidad quiero saltar de la felicidad.

-Está bien. – le respondo e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. Voy a llevar a un desconocido a mi pieza como si fuera de lo más normal. Ni siquiera sé de que es capaz y además voy a quedar mal.

O quizás estoy exagerando. No es que me vaya a hacer algo malo, vivimos pegados a otra gente que escucha todo lo que pasa en la siguiente habitación. Esas paredes parecen hechas de cartón.

Cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio nos encontramos con Ino que esta, para variar, frente al espejo maquillándose. Ella me mira a través del reflejo con una amplia sonrisa y se gira de inmediato para saludarnos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ino – le dice a Hidan tendiéndole la mano y me mira radiante de felicidad. Hidan le da la mano y sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Wow! ¡No esperaba encontrarme con una preciosura como tú! – le dice y le besa la mano que ella tendió. Y yo… yo miro la escena horrorizada.

Las mejillas de Ino se enrojecen de inmediato y suelta una risita tonta.

-¡Ay, por favor! – le responde ella, golpeándolo gentilmente en su pecho que, como de costumbre, está desnudo. Perra.

-Soy Hidan – se presenta él, irguiéndose para ganar unos cuantos centímetros más de altura. – Y la verdad es que me ofendo cada vez que alguien no me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! A mí ni si quiera me dijo hola.

-Lo siento – vuelve a reír Ino y se pone de punta de pies para besarlo en la cara ¿Esta… coqueteando con él?

Como yo pasé a ser invisible para ellos dos, camino hacia mi cama y tiro mi mochila al suelo. Ni el sonido metálico de los instrumentos que hay adentro llama la atención de esos dos pedazos de escoria. Ellos están demasiado enfrascados en su conversación como para acordarse de que yo existo.

Ahora los dos están sentados en la cama de mi querida compañera de cuarto y mientras ella habla y habla sin parar yo noto como Hidan se la devora con la mirada. Desde acá puedo darme cuenta de que él no está escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que ella está diciendo pero la forma en que ella mueve sus piernas cada tres putos segundos haciendo que su diminuta y ajustada pollera se encoja cada vez mas lo tiene muy ocupado ¡Por favor! ¿De verdad necesitas hacer esa mierda? ¿Qué estas intentado, que te vea la concha?

Siento que voy a estallar de rabia. Pero esto no es nada, porque en el preciso momento en el que estoy por decirle algo Ino vuelca la botella de agua que tenía en su mano sobre su blusa. Supuestamente fue un accidente, pero eso no se lo cree ni su puta madre que la parió.

-¡Hay no, que tonta soy! – Tonta no, pienso yo, puta - ¡Mira lo que hice! Tayuya por favor dime que no se me notan… los pezones – agrega en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Yo la fulmino con mi mirada y espero que eso la haga sentir aunque sea un poco culpable. Ya sé que no saco nada, nada cambia el hecho de que ahora Hidan esta ofreciéndole su propia camisa y la maldita puta aceptó.

¿Qué? Estamos en nuestra pieza, imbécil ¡Ponte otra cosa y listo! ¡Este lugar está infestado de tu puta ropa!

-¿Cuál es el problema? – le digo yo, incapaz de contenerme un segundo más. – Todos en esta universidad han visto más que tus pezones.

A Ino le llegó mi comentario y me siento un poco mejor por eso. Y yo que pensé que la calentura se le había subido a la cabeza y atrofiado el cerebro. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no dura, porque cuando escucho que Hidan le pregunta si tiene novio e Ino le contesta que no siento como mis ganas de romperles el culo a patadas a los dos se empieza a apoderar de mí.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si salimos un día?

-¡Me encantaría!

Mejor me voy. Realmente no quiero salir mañana en las noticias: estudiante de música mata a dos tras enterrarles una flauta traversa en el culo.

-Me voy, Ino. – le digo, agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta. Ino me alcanza y me detiene por un brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer – miento, pero ni ella ni Hidan necesitan saberlo.

-Tayuya – me dice en voz baja, para que sólo yo pueda escucharla – espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho que si a Hidan, es sólo que… ¡No me imagine que sería tan exquisito!

-Haz lo que quieras. Puedes cogerlo si quieres, a mi no me importa. Solamente espero que te lo meta por la garganta y te mueras atragantada, perra.

Tras decir eso salgo de la habitación y doy un portazo para que le quede bien claro a la hija de puta que para mí ya no existe. Pero la verdad es que yo me siento derrotada y me siento aun peor cuando escucho que Hidan le dice: "¿Es siempre así de amargada?". Ya no quiero escucharlos mas, así que empiezo a caminar hacia la nada y me doy cuenta de que todo es culpa de Ino. Ella es la que siempre me daba esperanzas y ahora me pide que no me moleste por salir con él ¿Qué clase de persona hace algo así?

Pero también es mi culpa ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué él se iba a empezar a enamorar de mí solamente porque lo dejé entrar en mi cuarto? A veces me sorprendo de lo ingenua que puedo llegar a ser. Y si esto fuera una mala película romántica ahora aparecería un supuesto mejor amigo mío que sucede estar enamorado de mí desde toda la vida. Y no solamente es extremadamente lindo y tiene _el_ cuerpo sino que además es bueno y simpático y toda esa mierda cursi que les ponen a los hombres ideales en las películas. Entonces yo abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que el amor de mi vida siempre estuvo justo ahí, esperándome y que tipos como Hidan no valen la pena cuando tienes al señor perfección para ti sola.

Pero mi vida no es una mala película romántica. En ese caso sería una mala comedia, de esas que no te hacen reír, solamente te hacen sentir un desagradable sentimiento de incomodidad. Es mucho más probable que en este mismo momento me cague una paloma en la cabeza a que un chico perfecto aparezca. Especialmente porque ni si quiera tengo un amigo. Primero necesito un amigo, después puedo preocuparme de si es perfecto o no. Y conociéndome probablemente no lo sea. Quizás debería empezar a considerar como sería si me casara con Kakuzu. El hijo de puta es horrible pero tiene toda la plata y probablemente solamente pueda coger una vez al mes. Estaría bueno casarse con alguien que te compre cosas lindas.

A quien quiero engañar, ese viejo de mierda es un apretado, probablemente no gastaría ni un centavo por mí. Por un momento trato de fingir que estoy sufriendo por Kakuzu, aquello me hace sentir menos idiota pero todos sabemos en realidad que no es así. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Ino y Hidan en este momento y me deprimo aun más. Este no es el final perfecto que me imaginaba.

* * *

**Ya me imagino que estarán pensando hahahaha Espero leer lo que opinan en los comentarios :D **

**Besos!**

**pd: A pesar de que me encanta el KibaTayu, esta historia no se trata de ellos dos u.u lo siento, pero quería probar algo diferente.**


	4. La novia de Chucky

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios! Aca esta el capitulo 4, solo quedan 6 ^^ Disfrutenlo!  
**

* * *

La vida es una mierda, ese es mi nuevo lema. No solamente porque después de esta clase tengo que llegar a mi habitación y encontrarme con la perra que tengo por compañera de cuarto, si no porque en este preciso momento Jirobo me está mirando con la boca abierta y ojos de depravado. Yo también lo miro, pero con una pésima cara. Su simple presencia me desagrada y él se hace notar tanto ¿Por qué no puede dejar de mirarme por cinco minutos? ¿Tengo cara de hamburguesa acaso? Ahora que lo noto tiene un hilo de saliva colgándole de los labios que está formando un charco en su cuaderno ¡Esto no puede ponerse más asqueroso!

-¿Qué estas mirando, culo con grasa? – le pregunto y toda la clase se voltea a mirarme. Creo que lo dije demasiado alto.

Después de esa clase, y del castigo que me gané por decirle a Jirobo "culo con grasa" me dirijo por fin a mi habitación. Estoy feliz de que por fin voy a dejar de ver la horripilante cara de Jirobo, pero sé que me espera algo mucho peor. Por eso cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta doy un largo suspiro lleno de pesar y me preparo mentalmente. Efectivamente, es tan malo como me imaginé.

Hidan está sentado en el borde de la cama de Ino y ella, por supuesto, se encuentra arriba de él con una pierna a cada lado del chico. Al mismo tiempo que ella le acaricia su pelo y el a ella la espalda, se besan como si intentaran comerse la cara del otro a mascadas. Ino lleva la delantera, la hija de mil putas. Yo me aclaro la garganta para que los calientes de mierda se den cuenta de que acabo de llegar pero no pasa nada. Nunca pasa nada y casi siempre los encuentro así mismo. Las otras veces los he visto en situaciones mucho peores.

Ya llevan unas cuantas semanas saliendo juntos y besarse es lo único que hacen. Además de tocarse y prácticamente tener sexo donde sea que estén, haya ropa de por medio o no. Podría apostar a que ninguno de los dos sabe que estudia el otro, o que cosas le gusta hacer, ni siquiera creo que se sepan sus apellidos. Probablemente no sepan nada del otro porque cada minuto que están juntos los aprovechan metiéndose la lengua por la garganta y succionándose la boca como un par de animales en celo. Al principio a mi me molestaba, y mucho, pero ahora me da risa, y hasta un poco de lastima por Ino. Ella intenta establecer una conversación de vez en cuando pero Hidan le presta poco o nada de atención cuando no está besándola. Ino intenta fingir que no le importa pero yo se que en el fondo se preocupa de que él la esté usando realmente.

Para ser sincera yo también creía que el simplemente la usaba cuando empezaron, pero ahora ya llevan demasiado tiempo juntos como para que se trate de eso nada más y estoy empezando a creer que él no planea terminar con ella pronto. De hecho, por la enorme cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos, creo que de verdad le gusta. Quizás él simplemente no es el tipo de persona que está interesado en escuchar a otras. Por todas las cosas que Kakuzu me ha contado, cumple con el perfil. Pero esto me hace sentir pena por mí misma, porque yo realmente esperaba que su relación de amor a primera vista fracasase escandalosamente y que los dos terminaran con el corazón roto y con ganas de romperse las venas de la forma más dolorosa posible. Al parecer, con lo único que van a terminar es con un par de labios muy partidos e hinchados.

Lo que más me molesta, sin embargo, es que la maldita puta de Ino también parece estar enojada conmigo por alguna razón. Yo creía que la perra iba a intentar buscar mi perdón por lo puta que había sido pero resulta que ella se cree la victima de la historia ¡Pobre Ino! ¡Se queda con el chico lindo, pero ténganle pena porque anoche se lo metieron demasiado fuerte! Con cada segundo que pasa más la odio. También se que a veces se comporta como se comporta… quiero decir, como una zorra, porque quiere refregarme en las narices que me ganó. Sé que todo ese jueguito de ser la chica ardiente cuando esta con Hidan tiene mucho que ver con que yo estoy ahí. Ella piensa que me molesta, cree que me hace daño refregando su cuerpo contra el de Hidan como si la pobre tuviera varicela en el culo y estuviera evitando rascarse con las manos.

Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón. Me molesta enormemente pero he aprendido a vivir con ello. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era vengarme de Ino a toda costa pero tomé la decisión de que es más sabio esperar por el momento preciso. Mientras tanto me conformo con ignorarlos y pretender que no me importa. No es tan difícil, después de todo, especialmente porque cada vez que llego a economía y veo a Kakuzu puedo desahogarme con él, que opina casi igual que yo.

-¡Hoy de nuevo los encontré juntos y te juro que sus lenguas se veían como dos babosas boxeando!

-No me importa.

Bueno en realidad _opinaba_ igual que yo. Al principio él creía que tener que soportar a la novia de Hidan iba a ser una pesadilla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estando con ella el chico pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin hablar empezó a verle el lado positivo ahora está bastante contento de que estén juntos.

-¿No te importa?

-No. Prefiero mil veces a Hidan con su lengua metida en cualquier parte que quejándose de cada pequeño detalle que pasa por su cabeza.

Así que como se darán cuenta, estoy yo en contra de todo el mundo.

-No te entiendo – le digo yo a Kakuzu, furiosa - ¡Tú mismo dijiste que él y yo haríamos una buena pareja! ¿Qué mierda se te metió en el cerebro que cambiaste de opinión? ¿Te dio Alzheimer?

-Recuerdo perfectamente y nunca dije que ustedes dos harían una buena pareja. La sola idea de imaginarlos juntos es totalmente distinto de bueno. Es casi tan malo como cuando tus inversiones bajan y tus deudas sobrepasan tus ganancias.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que ustedes dos podrían terminar juntos dado que tienen mucho en común: los dos son insoportables. Pero entre tener que soportar a esa tal Ino en mi dormitorio doce horas al día, y tener que soportarte a ti, la elijo a ella. Ella tiene la habilidad de restar los molestos hábitos de Hidan. Algo me dice que tú sólo los potenciarías.

-¿Sabes que es lo que yo no entiendo de ese hijo de puta?

-No, y no quiero saberlo.

-Que él ni si quiera intentó conocer a Ino en lo más mínimo antes de invitarla a salir. Simplemente se dio cuenta de que la rubia descerebrada era fácil y enseguida cayó rendido a sus pies ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? ¿Realmente es tan superficial como para fijarse en alguien que no conoce en absoluto? Quiero decir, nadie es tan básico como para basarse solamente en la apariencia física de alguien a la hora de decidir si esa persona te gusta o no. – me detengo para darle tiempo a Kakuzu de decir que tengo toda la razón, pero él simplemente me queda mirando - ¿Qué?

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-¡De Hidan, pedazo de cerebro con mierda! ¡Presta atención!

-Por un momento pensé que hablabas de ti misma.

-¿Qué?

-A ti te gusta Hidan a pesar de que no lo conoces.

-¡A mí no me gusta Hidan!

-Niña, por favor. Desde que Hidan empezó a salir con tu compañera de cuarto has estado quejándote como un bebe cada vez que te veo. No trates de negármelo a mí.

Yo cruzo los brazos y le lanzo una mirada asesina pero me da un poco de curiosidad saber lo que está tratando de decir o a que quiere llegar, así que le sigo el juego.

-Supongamos que me gusta – le digo - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Que a ti te gusta por las mismas razones que acabas de nombrar. Apariencia física y nada más. Jamás te has dedicado a pensar si su personalidad te es atractiva o no.

-¡Nada que ver, viejo de mierda! ¡Si me gustara sería porque tenemos mucho en común!

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?

-¡No sé! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

-O sea que debería asumir que de ahora en adelante tomas tus decisiones basadas en mis opiniones. En ese caso deberías comenzar a trabajar en el proyecto porque estamos retrasados.

Yo resoplo y escondo mi cara, que ahora esta roja por la ira que siento, detrás de las guías en las que estamos trabajando. Este tipo puede ser muy inteligente para matemáticas pero no sabe nada de mí. Tal vez soné superficial al decir que me gustaba Hidan porque en realidad no lo conozco. De hecho, todo fue un enamoramiento pasajero y ya no me importa. Es más, espero que en este preciso momento este con Ino y estén comiéndose la boca como siempre lo hacen.

Para distraerme un rato me pongo a leer la cuenta que lleva este avaro de mierda y me doy cuenta de que hay inconsistencias en los números. Agarro mi calculadora sin que se dé cuenta y descubro que definitivamente acá hay errores. ¡Ja! El señor sabelotodo cometió errores. Aunque luego comienzo a analizarlo y todos los errores son bastante favorables. El hijo de puta aumentó los gastos y disminuyó las utilidades para evitar tener que pagar impuestos ¡Que pedazo de mierda! Incluso en un trabajo de universidad, que es completamente hipotético, se ahorra la plata el ambicioso hijo de puta.

Cuando llego a mi habitación Ino y Hidan están allí, para variar. La tele esta prendida pero ni si quiera se molestan en mirarla. En este preciso momento están demasiado ocupados lamiéndose las caras como dos miserables gatos. Yo estoy cansada y realmente quiero tirarme en mi cama así que intento ignorarlos y me acuesto. Mañana tengo prueba en mi clase de cuerda y no he practicado nada pero no me siento de ánimo para hacerlo. Estos dos hijos de perra absorben toda mi energía. Tal vez mirar un poco de tele me haría sentir de mejor humor pero el canal en el que esta es una porquería y el control remoto esta justo entre medio de las piernas de Ino y Hidan y yo realmente no quiero interactuar con esos dos. Supongo que no me queda otra que dormir.

-¡No puede ser! – escucho a Ino exclamar. Al parecer interrumpió su beso infinito para decir algo, probablemente estúpido. - ¡Van a dar Crepúsculo! ¡Veámosla juntos! – Yo me rio en mi interior por cómo debe estar Hidan sintiéndose en este momento. Si realmente se parece tanto a mí como Kakuzu dice, debe odiar esa película al extremo de preferir enterrarse dos lápices en los ojos que tener que ver a esos dos actores de mala muerte.

-¿Me estas jodiendo, cierto? – le pregunta él. - ¿Quieres que me trague esa mierda por dos horas?

-¡Es mi película romántica preferida! Se trata de una chica común y corriente que se enamora de un vampiro y los dos tiene que luchar por su amor. – yo casi suelto una carcajada cuando escucho la voz de Ino cargada de ilusión. - ¡Es el romance prohibido que toda chica quiere!

-¡Es una mierda de historia! – Exclama Hidan - ¡Si me haces verla vas a tener que recompensármelo más tarde! – eso ya no me pareció tan gracioso.

-¿No te gustan las películas románticas, Hidan? – le pregunta ella.

-Eh, sí, alguna que otra, seguramente que sí.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál? – parece que yo no fui la única que se dio cuenta de que el pendejo mentiroso estaba solamente inventándole un cuento para quedar bien.

-La novia de Chucky.

Hay un silencio muy incomodo entre la parejita feliz y yo simplemente espero a escuchar qué pasa a continuación.

-Esa no es una película romántica, Hidan. – le dice Ino, al cabo de un rato. - ¡Es asquerosa!

-¡Para mi si es romántica! ¡A Chucky le gusta la putita esa que lo hace mirar mientras ella coge con su novio, así que él la mata y pone su alma en una muñeca para que puedan estar juntos! ¿Qué es más romántico que eso?

-¡Cualquier cosa!

-¡Y después se dedican a matar gente juntos! ¡Esa es la relación prohibida que yo quiero, nena! – le dice él, ignorando por completo el comentario de Ino.

Ellos dos siguen discutiendo sobre películas románticas pero a mí me empieza a dar sueño. Voy cerrando mis ojos lentamente y me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en la boca. Al fin y al cabo, la novia de Chucky si es una buena película. Estúpida, pero entretenida.

* * *

**La ultima parte pueden interpretarla como uds quieran, pero definitivamente tiene un significado ^^ Cada vez disfruto mas las interacciones entre Tayuya y Kakuzu hahaha.**

**Espero que les haya gustadoo! Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios :D**

**Besos, Pri**


	5. Friendzone

**N/A: Hola! Otro capi de esta historia ^^ Quedan solo 5. Espero que les guste :D  
**

* * *

Ni si quiera sé cómo empezar a contar todo lo que ha pasado las ultimas semanas, sobre todo porque al final del día siempre termino con un sentimiento agridulce ¡Putos sentimientos! ¿Para que tienen que existir? Supongo que debería empezar por Ino, lo más fácil. Porque ya todos sabemos lo fácil que es la hija de puta.

Pero eso es un tema aparte. Resulta que la rubia hueca con agua oxigenada en el cerebro decidió hacer las paces conmigo. Mejor dicho, la culpa empezó a carcomerle la conciencia y comenzó a buscarme como una perra faldera. Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando ella y Hidan se aburrieron de atragantarse con la lengua del otro, Ino se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho fue horrible y buscó una manera de que ella y yo volvamos a llevarnos como antes. Según ella, bien.

Resulta que Ino empezó a sentirse mal, entonces de a poco fue pidiéndome que pase más tiempo con ellos dos. Al principio solamente me incluía en sus conversaciones, o le comentaba cosas de mí a Hidan, como si fuéramos dos amigas de toda la vida. Puta y cínica, la pendeja de mierda. Yo, como era de esperarse, simplemente la ignoraba. Además, desde la última conversación decente que tuve con Kakuzu decidí que Hidan ya no me gustaba, entonces me da lo mismo verlos juntos. Aun así, cuando Ino empezó a actuar así de extraño como lo está haciendo hasta el momento, yo no tenía intenciones de arreglarme con ella. Pero la perra no desistió.

Yo rechazaba sus invitaciones porque sabía que compartir tiempo con ellos dos no me haría ningún bien. Quiero decir que, aunque ya se haya terminado mi estúpido enamoramiento por Hidan, no debería arriesgarme a que vuelva. Así que la parte racional de mi cerebro me decía que lo más inteligente era alejarme de esos dos lo más que pudiera, y así lo hice… como por dos días.

El tercer día ya no pude resistirme. Ino me volvió a pedir que esté con ellos, y que hagamos algo los tres y bueno, yo estaba más aburrida que la puta madre así que le dije que sí. Por dentro, yo trataba de convencerme que se trataría de una sola vez y nunca más pero algo inesperado pasó: me cagué de la risa todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recuerdo haberme divertido tanto. Es más, creo que nunca. Y cada qué vez nos juntamos los tres es lo mismo, ¡Un cago de risa! Pero déjenme explicarles por qué: Kakuzu tenía razón, yo y Hidan somos muy parecidos. Nos molestan las mismas cosas, nos caen mal los mismos tipos de personas, y básicamente tenemos el mismo humor, hasta tenemos los mismos gustos. Como se, imaginan Ino no lo pasaba tan bien como nosotros dos.

De hecho, cada vez que ellos intentan hacer algo juntos, terminan peleando porque nunca pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algo que quieran los dos. Al final, para no tener que separarse prefieren llamarme a mí para qué anime la cosa ¿Se lo pueden imaginar? Para mi es incomodo escucharlos pelear, obviamente. Y cuando estamos los tres juntos Ino siempre está con una cara tan larga que le llega hasta el piso y nos lanza a los dos miradas asesinas, pero al otro día, cuando de nuevo no saben que más hacer para no aburrirse, vuelve a pedirme que este con ellos.

Por ejemplo el otro día Hidan quería ver una película graciosa de cuatro amigos que van a Las Vegas y se les olvida todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior pero Ino se opuso. Según ella, esa película no tenía nada de graciosa y hasta le parecía de mal gusto y un insulto para la mujer. Al final se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer otra cosa pero nunca pudieron decidir que hacer. Les juro que pasaron como diez minutos mirando a las paredes sin decir una puta palabra. Hasta que me llamaron.

-Veamos algo gracioso en "youtube".

Esa es mi solución para la mayoría de los momentos de aburrimiento que paso yo cuando estoy sola. Ino al principio no se veía muy convencida pero a Hidan le gustó mi idea, así que eso hicimos. Comenzamos con unos videos de perros y gatos cayéndose como idiotas y estábamos bastante bien hasta ahí, pero luego encontré un video de modelos cayéndose en la pasarela y les juro que me llegó a doler el estomago de la risa. Hidan y yo estábamos con un ataque, riéndonos a carcajadas de como las chicas se caían y no podían volver a levantarse. Pero a Ino eso no le causó ninguna gracia. Según ella, quien había modelado en varias ocasiones (perra pretenciosa) caminar con tacos así de altos no era nada fácil. Yo le creo, pero eso no quita que se vean ridículas.

-¡Ino, le arruinas la gracia a todo, por la puta madre! – exclamó Hidan cuando Ino comenzó a defenderlas y como se imaginan las peleas entre ellos dos volvieron a empezar.

Estuvieron por un buen rato discutiendo hasta que volvieron a entrar en la etapa de silencio incomodo que, por la puta que los parió a los dos, es más incómodo que la mismísima mierda. Así que yo, en mi inocente intento de romper el hielo, le pregunté a Hidan que estudiaba.

-Religión – me respondió él y yo les juro que mi mandíbula se cayó hasta el piso. Cualquier cosa habría tenido más sentido.

-¿Religión? – Repito yo, incapaz de creerle - ¿Me estas jodiendo?

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Te parece raro?

-Sí, es que no tienes pinta de monja. – le dije yo. Por fin, puedo volver a ser yo misma al frente de él.

-Ya sé que no lo parezco, pero soy muy religioso. De hecho, aun con lo poco que se de ti, puedo sentir que mi Dios esta juzgándote en este mismo momento.

-¿Tu dios? ¿Hay más de uno?

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada en unirte a mi religión? Yo creo que encajarías rápido.

-¡Acabas de decir que tu dios me está juzgando por como soy!

-Sí, algo me dice que le gustarías – se ríe él y yo me sonrojo ¡Genial, ahora me da vergüenza un hombre imaginario!

-¿Y yo le gustaría? – le pregunta Ino, poniéndose en la pose más coqueta que puede encontrar, que es simplemente patética.

-No – le dice Hidan, secamente – tu eres demasiado… - se detiene un momento para pensar en un término que la defina mientras yo estoy deseando en mi cabeza que diga algo como 'estúpida', 'puta' o 'roba hombres' – ingenua. – dice al fin. Esa palabra estuvo mejor que todas las que yo pensé.

La cara de Ino se deforma y los dos nos damos cuenta de que se ofendió. Pero lo que pasa a continuación me llama incluso más la atención: Hidan se encoge de hombres y se gira hacia mí.

-¿Qué tal tus clases con el aliento a mierda de Kakuzu?

-¡Excelente! Me encanta que esté todo el tiempo tratándome como una inútil porque no sé como estrujar cada centavo como él lo hace.

-¡Ese pedazo de escoria con plata es una mierda de persona! ¡Lo único que le importa es la plata! ¡Un día voy a llegar y le voy a robar todo su dinero, no solamente lo que deja a la vista!

-¡Nunca me imaginé que Kakuzu dejara plata a la vista!

-¡Sí! Una vez me encontré como tres billetes sueltos… en su billetera.

Yo no puedo evitar reírme aunque él me está mirando con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿Y dónde estaba su billetera? – le pregunto entre risas.

-En su mochila – agrega y ahora los dos nos ponemos a reír.

-¡Hidan, lo que cuentas es horrible! – se mete Ino. - ¿Cómo puedes robarle a tu propio compañero de cuarto?

¿Qué? ¡Perra hija de puta, tú me robaste al chico que me gustaba a mí y aun así tienes el descaro de decir esto!

-¡Kakuzu se puede comer un pene! – comenta Hidan.

-¡Por plata se comería cualquier cosa! – le sigo la corriente y él se ríe. Se ve incluso más sexy cuando se ríe. Sé que su risa es un poco histérica y diabólica pero no puedo negar que se ve bien. A veces tengo que recordarme a mi misma que ya no me gusta.

Como este tipo de situaciones se han repetido innumerables veces, Ino ha comenzado a sentirse celosa, se le nota demasiado, pero no debería y acá está el por qué de mi sentimiento de amargura. Estoy en la _friendzone. _Probablemente sea la primera mujer en todo el mundo que se queda en esta maldita zona, pero no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer. Así que Ino no tiene ninguna razón de ponerse celosa. Es verdad que cuando Hidan quiere reírse un rato me busca a mí, pero cada vez que el hijo de puta se calienta va corriendo donde ella.

Y no crean que exagere porque lo que les digo es verdad. Hidan me ve como una amiga y nada más, el mismo lo dijo. Pero ser su amiga igual tiene sus lados positivos. Uno de ellos es que me divierto, y el otro es que puedo mirarlo todo el tiempo que yo quiera, sobre todo cuando se desabrocha la camisa. Ino es la única que no se da cuenta de que Hidan probablemente sólo me vea como una más de su grupo de amigos, y déjenme recalcar la palabra 'amigo'… en masculino. Pero los celos de esta putita que está al lado mío me empiezan a gustar. Todo empezó más o menos unas dos horas atrás cuando Ino le preguntó a Hidan que haría hoy en la noche.

-Voy a juntarme con unos amigos a tomar – le contesto él, sin reparo alguno.

-¡¿Me vas a presentar a tus amigos?! ¡Qué divertido!

Me encantaría describir como se deformó la cara de Hidan en ese momento pero no tengo palabras para explicar la expresión de horror que puso. Obviamente no se había esperado eso y yo solamente trataba de no reírme en voz alta. Pero al final pareció rendirse ante el entusiasmo de Ino.

-Bueno, si quieres ir… pero vayan las dos – agregó mirándome.

Y acá estamos, arreglándonos para ir al dormitorio de Hidan en veinte minutos. Mejor dicho, Ino se está arreglando, yo estoy repasando en mi cabeza la cara de decepción que puso esta tarada cuando Hidan nos dijo que fuéramos juntas. Ya sé que sus celos son totalmente injustificados, ¡Pero por la puta que la parió me encanta verla sufrir!

Cuando Ino esta finalmente lista, después de haberse puesto todas las combinaciones de ropa posibles y decidirse por el primer atuendo que había elegido, y de haberse probado un millón de sombras de ojos que para mí se veían todos iguales, nos estamos dirigiendo hacia la pieza de Hidan. Ella está muy nerviosa y lo repite a cada rato. Tiene miedo de causarle una mala impresión a los amigos de Hidan o de quedar mal frente a ellos y que después convenzan al chico de que corte con ella (ojalá lo hicieran) y la verdad es que yo igual estoy un poco nerviosa, aunque no se bien por qué.

Estamos a punto de golpear a la puerta cuando esta se abre y nos encontramos de frente con Kakuzu. Este hijo de puta es tan feo que me hace dar un salto, pero cuando me acostumbro a su fealdad le sonrío.

-Hola, Kakuzu. – le digo y él rueda sus ojos.

-¿Tu acá? ¡Menos mal que tengo cosas que hacer! – exclama y se va sin siquiera decir adiós. Que pedazo de mierda más mal educado, el maldito bastardo.

Hidan nos ve apenas atravesamos la puerta y va corriendo donde nosotras.

-¡Hey, hijos de puta! – Llama a sus amigos – déjenme presentarles a alguien – anuncia y todos sus amigos posan sus ojos en Ino. - ¡Esta es mi nueva mejor amiga, Tayuya!

Mi cara se pone roja como un puto tomate y siento que todos me están mirando, excepto Ino quien esta fulminando a Hidan con la mirada.

-Pensé que las mujeres no servían como amigas – le dijo un chico rubio que honestamente parece un travesti. Es más, se parece a Ino.

-Tayuya es diferente – comenta Hidan rodeándome con un brazo y mirándome de reojo ¿Qué mierda le pasa a este enfermo mental? ¿Cuánto ha tomado? – Ella es como un hombre.

Después de ese comentario no me queda otra más que suspirar.

-¡Si, si, si! ¡Saca tu brazo de mi hombro, cabeza con mierda, que lo imbécil puede ser contagioso! – le digo yo. Él, a pesar de que no nos conocemos por tanto tiempo ya está acostumbrado a mi forma de tratar a la gente y a veces creo que le gusta. Quizás esta vez fui más pesada que de costumbre pero estoy dolida.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te cae tan bien – dice la única mujer del grupo. La perra de mierda es hermosa. No puedo evitar ponerme un poquitito celosa y preguntarme si a Hidan le gustó alguna vez o si todavía le gusta.

La noche pasa rápido y lo pasamos muy bien. Al principio me estaba costando adaptarme porque los amigos de Hidan no se veían ni eran muy amigables que digamos. Pero en cuanto me pasaron una guitarra, en seguida de contarles que estudiaba música, los deslumbré con un solo de Metallica que los dejó a todos locos. Después de eso no se despegaron de mí. Imbéciles.

El travesti es el que mejor me cayó porque está igual de loco que Hidan, de hecho le encanta el arte y le gusta hacer explotar cosas. Nunca me aprendí su nombre así que lo llamé travesti toda la noche y él me dijo que yo podría ser tranquilamente la hermana gemela perdida de Hidan. La chica se llamaba Konan y es la novia de uno de ellos. Creo que a ella no le caí muy bien, ni a su novio. Los dos son extremadamente tranquilos y serios, no precisamente mi estilo. Pero ella e Ino se hicieron intimas amigas enseguida.

-¿Es idea mía o Ino le está coqueteando a mis amigos? – me pregunta Hidan cuando ya estamos por irnos. Yo la miro y la veo riendo y tocándole el brazo a un chico alto de pelo negro que no parece muy divertido.

-¿Te preocupa que te roben a tu noviecita?

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ella se lo pierde! Además, no la voy a perder. Está loca por mí.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

-Porque me sorprende lo que hace para llamar mi atención.

Yo omito comentarios y dejo la guitarra encima de la cama. Si él supiera toda la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza tratando de llamar su atención…

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que Ino se acueste con otro para llamar tu atención – lo molesto y me alejo de él.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Creo que en este capitulo pasaron muchas cosas pero se los dejo a su interpretacion :D Espero que les haya gustado!**


	6. Jaque Mate

**N/A: El capitulo 6 ya esta listo :D solo cuatro mas para terminar! Disfruten!  
**

* * *

Acabo de mandarme una tremenda cagada al frente de todos mis compañeros de clases y dejarme a mi misma en ridículo. Qué culpa tengo yo de que justo cuando estamos tocando una pieza tan jodidamente difícil como ésta se aparezca por la ventana de la puerta el hijo de puta ese. Sí, estoy hablando de Hidan que mientras yo intentaba tocar me saludaba como idiota del otro lado del puto vidrio. En realidad no estoy segura si me está saludando o está haciendo algún gesto gracioso con la mano. Lo único que sé es que Kakuzu y el travesti están con él y también me están mirando. El travesti me está saludando, estoy segura de eso, pero Kakuzu mira hacia acá con cara de "¿Cuánto costara vender todos esos instrumentos?" Tan ambicioso que es el viejo de mierda. El problema es que cuando vi a Hidan me puse tan nerviosa que se me olvidó hasta lo que era una corchea. Hijo de puta ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo y distrayente? Por suerte él no escuchó nada, pero yo solamente quiero que deje de mirarme porque así no voy a poder volver tocar nunca más. Lo que menos me explico es como sabe el idiota donde tengo clases, hasta me sorprende que haya recordado lo que yo estudio.

Claro que mi mala suerte estaba solamente comenzando. Como todas las putas semanas una cosa mala tras otra me pasa a mí y sólo a mí. Bueno esta vez sí fue mala y en serio pero no tanto para mí como para… déjenme partir por el principio. Ino, la rubia hueca que tengo de compañera de cuarto, llegó con la noticia de que conocía al chico ideal para mí. Según ella era alguien tranquilo, inteligente, con quien se podía tener una conversación decente y aunque yo no tenía ningunas ganas de salir con ningún pendejo de mierda, menos si el pendejo era amigo de esta tarada, acepté. A veces yo igual soy una tarada.

-¿Por qué mierda quieres que conozca a este chico? – le pregunto yo cuando Ino comienza a decirme que tengo que arreglarme para una cita que tengo en alrededor de veinte minutos.

-¡Porque es perfecto para ti! – me dice ella dando saltitos y aplaudiendo con las manos. Yo la quedo mirando con cara de "A mí no me engañas, putita" entonces la putita agrega. :- y porque odio a la chica que le gusta a él.

Ya sabía yo que Ino no hacía nada sin algún interés por detrás. Al final sólo estaba arreglando esta cita porque le cae mal una tal Temari que al parecer tiene a este chico comiendo de la palma de su mano. Según Ino esta otra hija de puta sólo lo esáa usando, porque es mayor que él y en realidad no lo quiere para nada. Ino dice tener miedo de que le rompa el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigos y que él es mucho para esa tal Temari. Algo no me cuadra, sin embargo, si Ino quisiera tanto a su amiguito no le arreglaría una cita conmigo. Hasta yo sé que no soy el mejor partido. De todas maneras acá estoy, mirando las opciones que Ino me está ofreciendo para que use en quince minutos más en una cita a la que no quiero ir. Lo peor de todo es que todos sus vestidos parecen sacados del closet de una prostituta. Al final me decido por uno negro que, aunque es igual de corto y ajustado que los otros, por lo menos no se ve a tres kilómetros de distancia. Todas las otras opciones son horribles y uno de ellos tiene un escote que llega hasta el ombligo.

-Ahora te voy a maquillar – me dice ella revolviendo entre sus miles de cosas. Yo me limito a suspirar, pero mi suspiro es callado por alguien que golpea la puerta. - ¿Puedes abrir? Yo estoy buscando un labial que queda perfecto con ese vestido.

-Espero que sea un ladrón de vestidos que me quite esta mierda del cuerpo – le respondo yo mientras voy a abrir la puerta. Ino me lanza una mirada asesina pero no me dice nada. Al otro lado del umbral esta Hidan que con una sonrisa llena de burla en la cara me mira de pies a cabeza y dice:

-¿Por qué estas vestida como una puta?

¿Por qué no pudo ser un ladrón?

-Estoy usando la ropa de tu noviecita, por eso. – le explico yo volviéndome hacia Ino.

-¿Y… por qué?

-Porque tiene una cita – le explica Ino, con entusiasmo y le da un beso en la boca ¿Mencioné ya que es una maldita perra? - ¡Y no se ve como una… _prosti_! – agrega. Con cada palabra que dice mi odio hacia ella crece – ¡Se ve bien, al fin!

Hidan me mira de una forma extraña. No estoy segura si se va a burlar de mi o simplemente está sorprendido de que alguien quiera tener una cita conmigo ¡Ja! Que se creerá el hijo de puta, ¿Qué no existe alguien en el mundo capaz de fijarse en mi? ¡Pues, está muy equivocado! ¡Pero ya se va a enterar de Jirobo!

...

…

Dios, mi vida da asco.

-¿Una cita? – pregunta Hidan después de cinco minutos. Este hijo de puta puede ser muy lindo pero sí que es lento.

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso te sorprende? – le pregunto yo a la defensiva.

-¿Y quién es? – Insiste él evadiendo mi pregunta - ¿Algún músico de mierda, con piercings y tatuajes como esos que rompen sus instrumentos en el escenario?

-¡No! El es… - no tengo ni la más puta idea de quién es.

-Es un amigo mío – le dice Ino.

-¿Estudian juntos? – le pregunta Hidan y yo me pongo a pensar por un segundo en aquello. Ino estudia diseño y no sé qué otra porquería que no aporta nada a este mundo. Todos los hombres en la carrera de Ino son maricones o esconden serlo. Lo único que falta es que me haga gancho con un maricón. Quizás esa tal Temari sea un travesti y por eso a Ino no le gusta.

-No – responde ella, y yo vuelvo a respirar en paz. – Somos amigos de la infancia.

-Te va a ir mal - me dice Hidan de la nada, mientras Ino me maquilla como una puerta y él nos mira.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le recrimina Ino.

-Porque… Jashin sabe. – Dice Hidan – Suena como una idea de mierda. Mejor no vayas o Jashin te va a castigar.

-Sí, seguro. Y Papá Noel no me va a traer un regalo este año. – me burlo.

-¡Mas respeto con Jashin, pecadora! Yo solamente te estoy advirtiendo.

-¡Lo que haga Tayuya no es asunto tuyo, Hidan!

Oh no, ya van a ponerse a pelear otra vez… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Me encanta cuando se pelean! No importa lo incomodo que sea. Tal y como lo predije ambos se ponen a discutir, casi agarrándose de los pelos y estoy segura de que gran parte de esta discusión es porque Ino tiene celos.

Pero Hidan no estaba del todo equivocado. Al principio las cosas no iban mal, el chico se llamaba Shikamaru y no era tan terrible como yo me lo había imaginado. Quiero decir, el hijo de puta parecía morir de aburrimiento y no hacía nada por animar la cosa, pero al menos no era gordo ni olía a queso. De hecho, físicamente no estaba nada mal. El problema comenzó cuando nos pusimos a hablar de temas serios. Ino tenía razón, este pendejo de mierda si es inteligente, más de lo que yo pensé, mucho más y eso me molesta. Todo lo que yo decía estaba equivocado para el hijo de su puta madre, todas las cosas que a mí me parecían curiosas tenían una explicación lógica para él. Era como si nada fuera emocionante ni entretenido para este pedazo de cabeza con mierda. Creo que ni Kakuzu me exaspera tanto como el señor "Yo lo sé todo, tú no sabes nada". Pero yo odio perder, todos los que me conocen saben eso, por lo que intenté demostrarle lo inteligente que yo soy a como dé lugar.

Bueno, partamos porque este sinónimo de aburrimiento no disfruta la música, obviamente algo está mal con su cerebro de chorlito, pero como según él la música no demuestra inteligencia, sino más bien talento, decidí retarlo con la siguiente cosa en la que soy muy buena: Los juegos de estrategia. Después de que nos terminamos nuestros cafés, que apropósito fue un asco, nos dirigimos a su dormitorio donde tendríamos un emocionante partido de ajedrez. Nadie me gana a mí en ajedrez.

Saben que… mejor saltémonos esta parte hasta donde regreso a mi dormitorio para cometer un homicidio.

-¡¿Cómo te fue?! – me pregunta Ino cuando me ve volver. Obviamente no se ha dado cuenta de la tremenda vena en mi frente que está a punto de reventar.

-¿Cómo me fue? – Repito yo apretando los dientes - ¿Cómo me fue? ¿Ino, acaso tienes la mas puta de idea de cómo soy yo? ¿Acaso no se te cruzó por ese pequeño cerebrito tuyo preguntarte que cosas me molestan? ¡Es como si me hubieras conocido ayer, pendeja de mierda!

Creo que asusté a Ino un poco y Hidan mira la escena con emoción. Los odios a los dos.

-¿Te fue mal? – Ahora la hija de puta suena toda tímida y temerosa ¡Como quisiera arrancarle cada uno de sus pelos!

-¡Me fue horrible! ¡Me hizo perder cinco putas veces! ¿Cómo mierda no te has enterado todavía que odio perder?

-¿Perder? ¿Jugaron a algo?

-¡Sí! ¡Jugamos ajedrez y el hijo de puta es un puto genio! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un puto genio?!

-¡Nunca pensé que iban a… jugar ajedrez en su primera cita!

Ahora que Ino lo decía de esa forma sonaba incluso más triste.

-¡Bueno, jugamos y perdí cinco putas veces! Menos mal que pude vengarme del pendejo de mierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo que te vengaste?

-¡Me vengué! ¡Eso hice!

-¿Él está bien?

-¡Que se yo! ¡Probablemente esté en urgencias esperando a que le saquen la reina que le enterré en el ojo!

Ino salió corriendo de la habitación, seguramente para ver a su amigo. No me siento orgullosa de admitir esto pero no le enterré ninguna reina en el ojo… fue un caballo. Ahora no sé muy bien como tomar el hecho de que Hidan está muerto de la risa sobre la cama de Ino, sosteniendo sus costillas como si se le fueran a salir.

-¡Le enterraste una reina en el puto ojo! ¡Como me habría gustado ver esa mierda!

-¡Cállate, hijo de puta!

-Pero te lo dije ¿O no? Te dije que no iba a funcionar.

-¿Cómo sabias? ¿Te lo dijo Jashin? – obviamente estoy siendo irónica.

-Jashin cumple los deseos de sus seguidores más leales.

Después de tirarme esa tremenda bomba se va de la habitación dejándome parada como una idiota mirando al punto donde el desapareció. Maldito hijo de puta ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

* * *

**Me entretuve mucho escribiendo este capi ^^ Espero que ustedes se entretengan leyendolo! Perdon por no incluir a Kakuzu mucho! Tengo toda la historia planeada y nunca pense que Kakuzu les iba a gustar tanto hahaha intentaré meterlo mas en futuros capitulos!**


End file.
